Crash Bandicoot (video game)/Gallery
Gallery 250px-Crash_Bandicoot_logo.png|Logo. Box2.jpg|The prototype box art of Crash Bandicoot. pal.png|Crash 1 PAL Version cover. 541614-crash_bandicoot__platinum__eu_box_art.jpg|Crash Bandicoot PAL Platinum Release. Japcrashbandicoot.jpg|Japanese cover for Crash Bandicoot. launch.jpg|Launch ad. Crash 1 E3 Title Screen.png|The game's title screen from the E3 prototype. Crash_bandicoot_Prototype_Start_Screen.png|The title screen for the prototype version of Crash Bandicoot. SCUS_949.00_28082013_155432_0822.png|Shocked Crash. SCUS 949.00 28082013 155427 0925.png Crashtitle.jpg|The title screen. ruins level.png|Concept of the ruins levels. jungle.png|Concept art of the jungle levels. mine.png|Concept of the "unused" mine levels. Crashcastle.png Nsaanitybeach1.jpg Nsanitybeachcratebridge.png My1-36.png RoIingStones.png Rolling Stones.jpg N.sanity 4.png Up the creek.jpg Native Fortress.png Crash 1.jpg Crashsnapshot1.png|Crash in Slippery Climb. Crashsnapshot2.png|Crash in the Pinstripe boss fight. Crashsnapshot3.png|Crash in the Koala Kong boss fight. crashsnapshot4.png|Crash in Boulders. crashsnapshot5.png|Crash in Hog Wild. crashsnapshot6.png|Crash standing next to a live TNT. crashsnapshot7.png|Crash in Road To Nowhere. crashsnapshot8.png|Crash in Lights Out. crashsnapshot9.png|Crash in The Great Hall. crashsnapshot10.png|Crash in Cortex Power. crashsnapshot11.png|Death scene. crashsnapshot12.png|Crash taking the green gem route in Castle Machinery. Fumbling in the dark.jpg SCUS_949.00_05062013_160125_0952.png SCUS_949.00_05062013_222344_0288.png SCUS_949.00_05062013_222357_0961.png SCUS_949.00_05062013_222411_0304.png SCUS_949.00_05062013_222426_0823.png SCUS_949.00_05062013_222449_0025.png SCUS_949.00_04062013_222303_0082.png|Getting all boxes and winning a gem. PSOGL055.png Crash Bandicoot Characters.png brio3.png|Promotional artwork of Doctor Nitrus Brio in Crash Bandicoot. NB1.jpg|Brio's Monster form from Crash Bandicoot crash1brio.png|These credit scenes reveal that Brio at one point worked at a bar. Cb1brio.jpg|Brio in Crash Bandicoot. Doctor Nitrus Brio - Crash 1.png|Brio in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Doctor Nitrus Brio.png|Brio in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Doctor Nitrus Brio Hulk.png|Brio's hulk form in Crash Bandicoot. Japanese Brio Crash 1.png|Brio's Japanese model. 24cv0p1.png|Cortex in Crash Bandicoot. cortex_bk_cb1_1.png|Booklet info from Crash Bandicoot. Crashandcortex.jpg|Cortex about to catch Crash in Crash Bandicoot. lightsoutcortex.png|A portrait of Cortex from the Crash Bandicoot level, Lights Out. CortexCB1.png|Cortex as seen in Crash Bandicoot. Crash_vs_Neo_Cortex.png|The final battle. cortex boss.jpeg|Cortex in Crash Bandicoot. crash1cortexepilogue.png|Credits foreshadowing that Cortex will have his revenge. Japanese Cortex Crash 1.png|Dr. Cortex's Japanese model. IMG 0290.GIF|Crash Bandicoot in Crash Bandicoot. Crashb1.png|Crash in Crash Bandicoot. crash20.png|Crash running. landing.jpg|Crash on N. Sanity Beach. jungle.jpg launch.jpg|Ad promoting the first Crash game. papu.jpg|Crash and Papu Papu. roo.jpg|Crash with Ripper Roo. Pinstripe.jpg|Promotional artwork of Crash and Pinstripe in Crash Bandicoot. CB1 Characters.jpg|Crash and the rest of the cast from Crash 1. Brio with beakers.jpg|Crash with N. Brio. epilogue.jpg|Crash with Tawna. CEgvbKNWgAAn5tO.jpg Road-to-nowhere-1.jpg Crash1finish.png CrashBandicootCake.png|Crash holding a birthday cake. dev_cycle.jpg Crash_in_crash_1.png|Crash spinning a Wumpa Fruit with his finger. Crash Bandicoot 1 Crash Bandicoot.png Crash1cortex.png|Crash in the final battle with Cortex in Crash Bandicoot. Crash 1 Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in Crash Bandicoot. Crash 1 Crash.png|Crash in Crash Bandicoot. Crash - Japanese.png|Crash's Japanese model. Crash - Japanese 2.png|Crash's Japanese model running. Crash photo.jpg|Crash concept art. 3696722588 d1283c4f4b z.jpg|Lego Crash Bandicoot. Tawna Bandicoot.jpg|Tawna being held captive in Crash Bandicoot. Great_hall.jpg|A picture of Tawna on the wall in The Great Hall. Crashtawnacelebrate.png Untitled-2.png Crash 1 Tawna.png|Tawna in Crash Bandicoot. Tawna.gif|Tawna in Crash Bandicoot. Tawna Bandicoot Token.png|A Tawna token from Crash Bandicoot. Tawna T.png|A Tawna token from Crash Bandicoot. tawnabash.png|Tawna's prototype model in Crash Bandicoot. Tawna E3.png|E3 Prototype. TawnaTokenE3.png|A Tawna token from the E3 prototype. Japanese Tawna Crash 1.png|Tawna's Japanese model. Beaker_Throwing_Lab_Assistant.jpg|A Beaker Throwing Lab Assistant in Crash Bandicoot. Electric_Lab_Assistant.png|A Lab Assistant using electricity in Crash Bandicoot. Aku Aku E3.png|E3 Prototype. Crash 1 Aku Aku.png|Aku Aku in Crash Bandicoot. AkuAkuCB1.png|Aku Aku as seen in Crash Bandicoot. Aku Aku Red.png Japanese_Aku_Aku_Crash_1.png TribemanCrash1.png|A tribesman in Crash Bandicoot. Shieldnative.png|A tribesman in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Tribesman.png|A tribesman in Crash Bandicoot. Tribesman Crash Bandicoot.png|A tribesman in Crash Bandicoot. Papualonesleep.gif|Papu's promotional model in Crash Bandicoot. papu1.png|Papu Papu sleeping before the boss fight starts in Crash Bandicoot. papu2.png crash1papupapu.png Crash 1 Papu Papu.png|Papu in Crash Bandicoot. Japanese Papu Papu Crash 1.png|Papu from the Japanese Crash Bandicoot manual. PapuPapu.png|Papu Papu's Official Artwork. Ripper Roo Crash 1.png|Ripper Roo's promotional design in Crash Bandicoot. Roo.jpg|Ripper Roo and Crash. roo1.png|Close up of Ripper Roo. Ripper Roo 45.png|Ripper Roo before the boss fight starts in Crash Bandicoot. roo2.png|Ripper Roo's boss fight in Crash Bandicoot. Crash 1 Ripper Roo.png|Ripper Roo in Crash Bandicoot. Ripper_Roo's_Ending.jpg|Ripper Roo's epilogue in Crash Bandicoot. Japanese Ripper Roo Crash 1.png|Ripper Roo's Japanese model. Koalakongboss.png|Koala Kong's boss fight in Crash Bandicoot. koalacrash1.png crash1koalakong.png Koala Kong Crash 1.png|Kong as he appears in Crash Bandicoot. Japanese Koala Kong Crash 1.png|Koala Kong's Japanese model. Crash 1 Pinstripe.png|Pinstripe Potoroo's promotional design in Crash Bandicoot. Pinstripe Crash 1.png|Pinstripe in Crash Bandicoot. crash1pinstripe.png Japanese Pinstripe Crash 1.png|Pinstripe from the Japanese Crash Bandicoot manual. Pinstripeportrait.jpg|Portrait seen in Pinstripe's office. Crab 1.jpg|A Crab from Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Crab.png|A Crab from Crash Bandicoot. Turtle cras 1 2.jpg|A Turtle from Crash Bandicoot. Turtle crash 1.jpg|A Turtle from Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Turtle.png|A Turtle from Crash Bandicoot. Venus crash 1.jpg|A Venus Fly Trap in Crash Bandicoot. Venus 3.jpg|A Small Venus Fly Trap in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Venus Fly Trap.png|A Venus Fly Trap in Crash Bandicoot. Small Venus Fly Trap Crash Bandicoot.png|A Small Venus Fly Trap in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Small Venus Fly Trap.png|A Small Venus Fly Trap in Crash Bandicoot. Water_Fly_Trap_2.png|A purple-leaved stream Fly Trap in Crash Bandicoot. Water_Fly_Trap_1.png|A green-leaved stream Fly Trap in Crash Bandicoot. Water_Fly_Trap_Bites.png|A Water Fly Trap bites in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Water Fly Trap.png|A Water Fly Trap in Crash Bandicoot. C1bird.png|A Vulture in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Vulture.png|A Vulture in Crash Bandicoot. Rollingmonkey.png|A Rolling Monkey in Crash Bandicoot. Flyingfish.png|A Flying Fish in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Flying Fish.png|A Flying Fish in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Spider.png|A Spider in Crash Bandicoot. Spider.png|A Spider in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Rat.png|A Rat in Crash Bandicoot. Barrel Thrower.png|A Barrel Thrower in Crash Bandicoot. Barrel Thrower.jpg|A Barrel Thrower in Crash Bandicoot. Machine Gunner.png|A Machine Gunner in Crash Bandicoot. Gunner.png|A Machine Gunner in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Hyena.png|A Hyena as it would have appeared in Crash Bandicoot. Hyena2.png|A Hyena as it would have appeared in Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Rolling Stone.png|A Rolling Stone from Crash Bandicoot. R.Stone.jpg|A Rolling Stone from Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Boulder.png|A Boulder from Crash Bandicoot. Lilypad.png|A Lily Pad from Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Sinking Lily Pad.png|A Lily Pad from Crash Bandicoot. Crash 1 spiked probe.png|A Spiked Probe from Crash Bandicoot. Hologram probe crash 1.png|A Hologram Probe from Crash Bandicoot. Minecart crash 1.png|A Minecart from Crash Bandicoot. Bouncingbarrel.png|A Bouncing Barrel from Crash Bandicoot. Rollingbarrel.png|A Rolling Barrel from Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Blob.png|A Blob from Crash Bandicoot. Key 1.gif|A Key from Crash Bandicoot. Akuakucb1.png|An Aku Aku Crate from Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Iron Crate.png|An Iron Crate from Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Big TNT.png|An Big TNT Crate from Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Outline Crate.png|An Outline Crate from Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot Orange Gem.png|An Orange Gem from Crash Bandicoot. Nitrusbeakersli9.png|Promotional artwork of Doctor Nitrus Brio's Beakers. Crashy.png|Crash's life counter icon from the Naughty Dog games. Papu papu mug.png|Papu's icon in Crash Bandicoot. Crash 1 Ripper Roo Icon.png|Ripper Roo's icon in Crash Bandicoot. Crash 1 Koala Kong Icon.png|Kong's icon from Crash Bandicoot. Crash 1 Pinstripe Icon.png|Pinstripe's icon in Crash Bandicoot. Brio mug.png|Brio's icon in Crash Bandicoot. dr__neo_cortex_face_by_sperhak618-d5igiqh.png|Cortex's icon from Crash Bandicoot. Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Galleries